Ice Can Heal A Broken Heart
by ghostgirl1997
Summary: a very dark fanfic involving rape and attempted suicide, you have been warned. One of the guild members raped Lucy, and because of it she sneers at the word nakama and attempts to pull suicide, but a certain ice mage finds her and brings her back to him. How will their emotions develop as Lucy's hatred towards HIM take over her life. IM SORRY IM BAD AT UPDATES
1. Chapter 1

Ice Can Heal A Broken Heart

**A/N : I had a stroke of genius whilst on holiday and began writing another fanfiction. This time it's a GrayLu and has a lot of dark themes and imagery, so a quick warning now, there are the delicate issues like suicide and rape, so if you do not wish to read about that, then this is not the story for you.**

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and would definitely not approve of my plot line this time.

Chapter 1  
Lucy's POV

It felt like it was happening all over again. HE was there, and I was tied up and naked to my own bed. Writhing and struggling to get free. I had screamed so hard through the gag he had put on me, that my throat had bled. He battered and beat me with punches and slaps, each worse than the one before. Telling me to stop being so pathetic. I didn't understand and when I went to make a noise, all that escaped was a whimper, muffled by the bed sheet tied around my mouth.  
I was dreading what was coming as I saw him remove his clothing, piece by piece. Slowly and deliberately taunting me. Letting me know exactly what was to come. He set each article of clothing down neatly, contrasting against the way he had trashed my room apart. He had my keys too, and I daren't think about what he had done with them. Imagining them at the bottom of the ocean or hidden in a cave far away.

I was snapped out if my reverie as I felt a weight shift onto my bed. Again focusing on the situation that confronted me. He looked at me and sneered, "If you'd had just agreed, it wouldn't have come to this now, would it?" He gave me a malicious grin as he lined himself up. When he did this I began struggling more violently, desperately clutching to what I knew he wanted. Instead of just hitting me, this time he used his magic, and I screamed, damaging my throat further. But he got what he wanted. I had stopped struggling, exhausting the remainders of my energy as I laid there silently crying. That was when he thrust upwards, and broke the barrier of my virginity. Stealing what I had saved for the one I loved. This man had made me worthless to others.

The pain from my hymen and his continuous thrusts into my vagina permeated through my body, but he didn't stop, he just continued, ripping me apart inside. I could feel the blood running down, a lot more than there should be. And he said that line again. The one that plagued each and every thought whenever somebody spoke about him, or I saw him in the guild. He acts completely normal, despite the things he has done to me.

I woke up in a cold sweat; panting and screaming into my pillow, as the memory invaded my dreams again, turning it into a recurring nightmare that haunts me day and night. Feeling my stomach protest, I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, bending over the toilet. I almost fell over from my legs being asleep, but as soon as I reached the bowl, my stomach emptied its contents until bile came up.

I had only eaten a small amount that evening as I have had no appetite since that time. After a while, I stopped dry heaving and I collapsed to the floor, sobbing and heaving in gigantic breaths to try and calm down. Eventually, the misery and self-pity subsided, leaving only anger and hatred behind. I stood up and stomped over to my sink, grabbing at my toothbrush and toothpaste, and scrubbing frantically at my mouth to rid it of the awful taste of puke.  
I stood staring at my reflection for a good twenty minutes when a thought crossed my mind. I'm filthy, I thought to myself, and so I filled my bath tub with scalding hot water. I stripped out of my pajamas and practically jumped into the water, hissing at the heat emanating from it. I grabbed my flannel and lathered it in vanilla scented lotion; I scrubbed it into my body, scratching my heat damaged skin until I had started to bleed in places.  
The sight of blood brought another thought to my head, one I had already begun reaching for. I reached out tone box that contained everything I may need for a bath: shampoo, conditioner, body lotion and the one I was reaching for now. The single razor blade, hidden underneath all of the excess products. Just like that one memory, hidden beneath fake smiles and happiness. Grasping the razor, I ran the blade in a familiar motion, horizontally across my wrist, each one relieving a little bit of tension and emotional pain, as if it were an outlet for my pent up emotions.

It felt good to relieve the pain, but this time it wasn't enough, I could still see his sneer at me. Filthy, disgusting, worthless, unsure me. After these thoughts, my mind was set. I couldn't take anymore, what kind of living is this? Living in fear and fake emotions. It isn't a life. So I should just as we'll end it. None of my nakama cared enough to notice the change in me.

Changing my grip on the razor, I dug it deep, running it vertically this time. I winced but I wasn't going to stop. It only took a mere thirty seconds, for the blade to slip from my fingers, and for the blackness to overwhelm me. I was floating in it, the darkness, when I heard yelling and banging. I could hear my name and somebody cursing, but I couldn't reply, couldn't move, I was trapped.

The fear came again, stronger. What had I done? My nakama do care, why on earth would I think they didn't? They had been the family I never had. So I stopped giving up, and struggled to regain consciousness. As I did this, little things came back to me, first was the pain of bleeding out, and then the crushing guilt at what I had tried to do.

One thing confused me though, I was shivering and my arms were freezing, feeling like they had a block of lead attached. Managing to open my eyes slightly, I saw raven hair and a worried expression. Though blurred, I knew exactly who it was, so I worked up enough energy to croak out his name, "Gray." He obviously heard me because his reply was frantic and desperate, "Lucy! Don't worry, I'll get you help at the guild, I'll find Wendy and she'll heal you." At this I started to hyperventilate, so I opened my eyes as wide as I could, to show him how terrified I was if going there.

He saw this and nodded, so he picked me up against his now bare chest, and I couldn't help but notice how warm he was, despite being an ice Mage. So I held on tighter and snuggled myself into it, as he put a blanket on me to make up for my nudity. That was when I lost consciousness again. Though I could hear him whisper quietly into my ear, "I'll take you to Chelia at Lamia Scale, she'll be able to heal you, just hold on, please." His voice broke on the last word and that broke my heart.

**A/N: well, that turned out to be a little darker than I had first expected but as soon as I started typing, I just couldn't stop. 0.o please tell me what you thought through the reviews or PM's please. Arigatou! **


	2. Chapter 2

GrayLu chappie 2

Ice can heal a broken heart

A/N: so I've been typing this on my iPad, directly after I made notes on the story so tell me what you guys think. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

Lucy's POV

I wish I could stay in the darkness or stay in reality, but unfortunately my mind would not allow that. Plaguing me with the very images that has drove me into this situations the first place. Fate is cruel and twisted,making me repeat the one moment I wished to forget.

A little while later, I remember the familiar motion I was currently experiencing. A train I thought to myself, as it stopped. I opened my eyes slightly, allowing me to see it was night again, and yet, Gray was still watching me with a worried look, and it looked like he hadn't slept (what with the prominent bags under his eyes). I went to stand up to get off the train,but my legs couldn't handle the weight after not being used. Gray saw this and went to help me,and when I went to speak, all that came out was a hoarse "Gr...ay". He looked at me weirdly, so I rolled my eyes and raised a single eyebrow, despite the pain it induced I just couldn't help teasing Gray.

Once he had realised that he had stripped subconsciously out of worry again, he flushed bright red before collecting his clothes from around the train cabin. Something I had never seen on the ice Mage before, seeing as though he was naked half the time anyway.

It confused me and made me wonder why he was blushing, either he was always embarrassed but usually hid it better, or it was because of my presence, seeing as though we were currently alone. All of this thinking had started to create a dull throb in my head, meaning. We needed to get off the train immediately before it set off again. Almost as if sensing my thought, Gray picked me up again and started walking off the train. The motion, made the ache in my head grow more painful with each step, bringing a bright white light behind my eyelids.

I whimpered quietly. Gray noticed this and held me closer and whispered very gently, almost so I couldn't hear, "we're nearly there Lucy, don't worry." I could hear the strain that the worry put into his voice, distorting it slightly.

He kept walking and the doors of Lamia Scale came into view, so I looked a little closer and saw that the building looked like our guild had when I first joined. The only difference was the sign and the extra dormitories added on. Also, the colours were pink and green, which even I could see in the dark.

Before I got too caught up in thought, Gray rang the doorbell, which was answered by a communications lacrimal lighting up with the face of their master, Ooba Babasama. She glared menacingly, "what's Makarov's child doing here? Do you want to spin boy!" Gray shook his head vehemently at the threat at explained what had happened and to only tell Lyon and Chelia.

After a little while Chelia's face popped up on the screen pleading Ooba Babsama to let us in. And so, unable to resist the small girls charms, she let us in and Lyon led us to the infirmary wing. Lyon asked a question posed towards Gray, "why are you doing this for her? I thought it would be Natsu seeing as how close they are." Gray replied very simply keeping it short, but his words shocked me. "I'll do anything so long as Lucy is safe."

I didn't have long to rid myself of the embarrassment before a small sharp pain appeared on my upper bicep. Looking at it Chelia had put a needle in my arm and was apologising. The last thing I saw was Gray's worried face.

Gray's POV

I could vaguely hear Chelia talking to me, but I paid no attention to her. All my concentration was on Lucy and how hard her breathing was. She stopped talking as if waiting for an answer, so I looked up at her with a confused expression. I saw. Lyon stood behind her, a look of worry on his face for his younger friend. 'He really is like a big brother' I said to myself as he led us into an adjacent room. He looked at me pointedly before he started speaking. "Gray, are you alright?" I just sneered at his attempt at comfort, "It's not me you should be worried about, it's Lucy. And really, Lyon. Do I look alright?" I didn't mean to speak so sarcastically towards him but the emotional and physical drain of getting Lucy here had had a toll on me.

I felt tears well up as I punched the wall at the side of me in frustration and shouting out to no one in particular. "Goddammit! If only I had payed more attention to what I was seeing! I saw that she was changing but I shrugged it off as nothing! I completely ignored the signs and left her alone Lyon! She could have died. Hell she almost did!"

After these words the tears began to fall and I collapsed on the floor in despair and guilt over the situation that Lucy had gotten herself into. I kept talking though, "the worst part about that is that she did that to herself, and there was nobody there to stop her."

Seeing that I had calmed down, he moved towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "It's okay to cry over someone love. It's completely natural, Gray." I just scoffed at his words, too far gone into the grief that was beginning to overwhelm me. "Love? Does such an emotion exist in either if us? Is that why she pulled a suicide attempt? I obviously didn't love her enough to stop her from self harm and depression. Why should my so called 'love' for her change anything?"

I couldn't stop the words pouring from my being, despite me knowing that he was right. But I hated that he was and he knew it. He just sighed and shook his head slightly. "Look, Gray, she obviously didn't know about your feelings. In fact, until you came here with that heartbroken look I doubt that anyone would have known, especially those you are closest to. So instead of blaming yourself, use your feelings to help her afterwards. You can stop her next time, because you will be there for her. "

I cursed to my self, 'dammit that bastards right again'. Determined to at least find some kind of explanation I said. So softly, so that Lyon could only just hear what I was saying, "then why didn't she want to go to Fairy Tail? They're like family and were nakama, so why didn't she come to us?"

At the question I had posed, Lyon had begun to look uncomfortable and fidget. Something he did as a child when he knew that what he was going to say was going to get a scolding, though I had no intentions of that. "Well... You see... My guess would be that... It was someone from the guild that drove her to her actions. If she doesn't want to go back then take her away for a while, until she feels ready to cope with returning at least."

His suggestion made perfect sense, so I requested for a communications lacrima, which Lyon obliged to fetch after I told him it was to contact our master. This left me alone with my thoughts and I began to think of where we could go to, to get away from Fairy Tail.

A couple of minutes later, Lyon returned with the lacrima in hand. I requested privacy to make the call, and once again, Lyon followed without question, leaving me alone in the room. Pouring a small amount of magical energy into the lacrima, I imagined our master and sent the call. The reply was almost immediate, "Gray you do realise its..." He looks away from the lacrima and looks back again with a pale face, "four thirty in the morning." He said it like it was a statement rather than a question.

I replied to it though explaining all that had happened with Lucy and requesting temporary leave from the guild along with Lucy. "When will the two of you return to us?" He queried once he had explained how to remove our guild marks and how to hide his magical pressure.

I nodded and stopped communications letting the lacrima roll away from me. Standing I moved through the door into the infirmary. When Chelia saw me coming she touched Lyon's shoulder and they both exited the room, leaving me with Lucy. I went and sat next to her bad grasping her hand. I made a vow to myself that day. I would kill whoever had made her turn to suicide, guild member or not. Even if they were stronger than me, I wouldn't give up until that person was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ice can heal a broken heart_

**A/N: sorry I took so long guys, but these updates will be rather sporadic because there's a lot of effort going into turning this from a role play (that me and my friends are partaking in) into a literate fanfiction for your guys' enjoyment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**.

Lucy's POV

I woke up to the feeling of a gentle pressure on my hand, and when I looked over I saw Gray's raven hair splayed across the bedspread as he slumbered. When I saw him the images from the previous night hit me. I sat trembling and trying to hold my tears back but it was no good. Why did he save me? Why didn't he let me die like I had wanted? I just wanted to stop everything….. The hurt….. The pain. But now I was stuck in the cycle again… because Gray saved me…

Through the pain and shock at being alive, a small voice could be heard at the back of my mind. One I had ignored since this whole debacle began. _See. There are people who care for you. _I was shocked into stillness, halting all crying and actions as Gray's head lifted up and looked at me, before he smiled in relief.

"Gray… why… why did you save me? I wanted to die…" I averted my gaze and mumbled quietly, sure he could hear. He didn't reply and instead just frowned. I was sure that meant he didn't know and went to withdraw my presence from his when he spoke up.

"You… you're important Luce…" I cringed at the use of THAT nickname "I didn't want to lose you, no matter how bad you think the world is. I'm staying by your side…" at his words I froze as more tears came to my eyes at the realisation that I was going to kill myself… because of him. The one person who had always given me sideways glances of disgust and self-satisfaction at having ruined me. _Natsu, right? _The small voice came and I hid my face in my hands, startling Gray as he didn't know why.

I couldn't bear to think of the person who had once been my friend and betrayed my trust so I shook myself to rid the dreadful thoughts from it and directed my attention back to Gray. "Gray….." I looked down at my hands sadly, when I realised that my guild mark was gone. "Where's my guild mark?!" I was starting to panic at its sudden disappearance but Gray just held my hand tight in a reassuring way. I looked at him confused, and he just smiled kindly.

"I'm smart enough to realise that someone at the guild hurt you Lucy. I had Lamia Scale's guild master hide our mark temporarily, so that we can have leave from our own guild." He sighed. "It was necessary if I was to help you…" I just looked at him with no emotions, trying to put into words what I felt I wanted to say.

"I wanted to die! Why couldn't you just leave it be and let me die!" I didn't want to think about anything, especially what he was saying. He'd only make me want to stay…. I couldn't. Not after Natsu… he ruined everything. He ruined me. "So what if someone at the guild hurt me, no one would miss me that much. After all, I'm just a distraction used to take the pain from lisanna dying away. And now that she's back I'm not good for anything!"

"Lucy!" when I heard him shout like that, like he never had before, I looked up in shock and stopped crying completely "I just said I didn't care about that. I… you don't have to tell me why you want to die, I just want to help you get over it…" the honest concern that I saw I his eyes made me do a double take, and so I sighed and hung my head so that it rested on my bent knees.

"Fine. I won't tell you anything. I just want to get away…" I kept my head hung so that he couldn't see the reluctance I was feeling. I didn't know whether not telling him was a smart thing, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I stood up shakily, with him supporting me, as we made our way out of Lamia Scale. "Where do we go Gray?" I didn't know where we were going to go now that we didn't have a guild

"I….. Ordered us both some train tickets to Snide. There's a low profile guild there called Crimson Forest. But after the daimatou enbu… people would recognize us and then the guild would be able to locate us… I also spent all my money on the tickets.." I looked at him shocked that he would spend all the reward money from our latest mission to get us away from the known guilds.

I then remembered about my stash I had hidden, and summoned Virgo. "Gate of the Maiden, Virgo" I said it quietly so that nobody else could hear. She appeared with a small pink suitcase, and a larger one at the same time. She handed them both to me and disappeared back into the celestial spirit realm without the usual 'Punishment Hime' due to her spirits already knowing what had been going off in my life.

I opened the smaller suitcase and showed it to Gray, "I've been saving up… from the missions we've been on… this is how much I managed to get…" I tilted it so he could see the wads of jewel notes packed tightly together. I had been saving for just this situation. The one where I could escape from the torture _he _brought with him.

Gray's eyes opened wide as he looked at the amount of notes in the suitcase. It was enough for a small house or apartment, plus any food or living expenses for about a month. Blinking a couple of times, he zipped the suitcase back up and took it from her. "I'll look after it. I'm guessing Virgo brought you clothes in that other suitcase and the train leaves in half an hour so… ill leave you to get dressed" he smiled sadly when he had finished talking to me, and walked out of the room, waiting outside the door for me.

I looked through the clothes Virgo had brought, most of them being my usual revealing clothes but… I couldn't bear to wear them anymore, so instead I rummaged at the bottom of the bag and pulled out more conservative clothing, consisting of: a pair of baby blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved navy shirt and a denim jacket to go over the top. Once I had gotten dressed, I closed the suitcase and lugged it to the door, where Gray took it from me with ease, and started carrying them for me.

But what Gray had said about people recognising us was bugging me. I had pushed all thoughts of my actions the previous night away, so that I wasn't a wreck in front of Gray the whole time. I had to think of something to hide our appearance, even if it meant seeing a dark mage to do so. However I had had an idea, but thought it better to wait until we were on the train to tell Gray.

A short while later we arrived at the train station, and Gray led me into the cabin he had bought for us. At that moment, when the train began to pull out of the station, I began to tell him of my idea. "Cancer, He can change hair colour, length and style, but his magic can also alter our appearances slightly depending on what it is we want changing, Like eye colour for instance."

He nodded considering it, and he was about to speak when we heard something just outside the door to our cabin. In case of it being someone we knew we stopped talking, and looked at the thin screen that acted as a door. There, we could see the silhouette of someone with their ear obviously pressed against the door attempting to eavesdrop on us,

I sat still and looked to Gray, who was slowly moving towards the door, and when he opened it suddenly, a girl with bright red hair fell into our cabin. With her hair colour, she looked like Erza, but her soft features resembled those of a kinder person. When she stood up I looked at her, nd I felt a feint feeling that I somehow knew this girl.

Gray sat down at the side of me, as he signalled the girl to sit across from us after she had closed the door. She squirmed a little whilst she was sat there, but all I could think about was the fact that I knew her from somewhere, and yet I couldn't remember ever seeing her. She looked like one of the types that would be rebellious, with her red hair and obvious gothic appearance. She wore a shirt adorned with miniature skulls, and black skinny jeans. She had on a black jacket with some heavy metal band's logo inscribed on it and fingerless gloves of black lace. Not only that but she had two lip rings, a nose ring and multiple ear piercings to one ear. She was very pretty, but the few piercing she had suited her and gave her that extra factor of rebelliousness.

All of a sudden I could remember was a name, and so I spoke it aloud, in case it was hers, "Daire…" She looked up and smiled proudly, with a huge grin on her face and she spoke. "What's up Onee-san? I haven't seen you in years!" The creepiest thing was, she spoke with the same voice as me. _What else is life going to throw at me to make me try to regret my suicide attempt? _I didn't even know I had a sister, so I sat quietly just looking at her as if she had gone insane

"I'm sorry but you may be mistaking me for someone else. May I ask your name?" I didn't believe that I had got it right by coincidence so I wanted to make sure that it was a hundred percent legitimate. She just sat there smiling at me non-stop. It was starting to seem as though her face was frozen that way, was a wry thought that crossed my mind before she answered.

"I'm Daire. Daire Heartfilia. And I've finally found my twin sister…"

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as I said at the beginning It will be irregular updates! After this chapter, if you want any questions answering, I will be posting the answers to them in these author notes at the end. Hope you all come back for more, until next time! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

GrayLu chappie 4

Ice can heal a broken heart

A/N: chapter 4 is here, everyone raise your hands; scream and cheer!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

3rd person POV

"I'm Daire. Daire Heartfilia. And I've finally found my twin sister…"

Lucy looked astounded as she heard those words. "T-twin?!" she had never before believed that she was anything but an only child. However, as she thought on Daire's words, flashes of memories sprung up in her mind, accompanied by a sharp pain. She contorted her face to match the sensation she was feeling, as if something was trying to break out of her mind.

That was when she remembered everything, the barrier placed there by her mother disintegrating slowly, and Lucy being able to remember, everything.

Her father had wanted a single male heir to uphold the Heartfilia name, and instead her mother had given birth to a pair of twin girls. He believed this to be a disgrace to their family, and made a deal with Layla, that he would keep the eldest of the daughters, and she could take the youngest and leave. He made out that she was dead when the time came, and had Layla alter Lucy's memories so that she never left the Heartfilia grounds.

Lucy blinked as she felt the pinpricks of tears coming to her eyes as she remembered her sister. Her twin. "D-Daire? How. How can it be you? You… you left with mother..." Lucy's shoulders were shaking and Gray put his arms around her unsure what to do about her tears.

Daire looked uncomfortable to have made Lucy cry, whether it was happily or not. "Umm… I did. But we met a couple of…" Daire had remembered that she wasn't supposed to mention what they really are, so she dodged around the question "She took me to somewhere I could learn magic"

Gray had a sneaking suspicion about this girl, he didn't disbelieve what she was saying, yet he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth "So, why don't you tell us what magic you can use then?" he targeted the question at the strange girl, who was now fiddling with one of her piercings.

"Oh umm… it's hard to describe it to someone who doesn't use it…" again, she tried to hedge her way out of the question, but Gray wasn't falling for it

"Show us then" he leant back in his chair now that Lucy had calmed down, and crossed his arms across his chest. "If you can't explain, the second best thing is to showcase it." Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment when Daire shot her a pleading look, but decided that what Gray suggested would be best, and so she nodded for Daire to go on, not trusting her own voice not to break when she tried speaking

Daire sighed and threw her hands up and sighed, "Fine, I get it there's no getting past you." She held both of her hands out, with the palms facing up and on each was a small ball of magic.

Above her right hand was a ball of magic mostly black in colour but with tinges of red flowing through it like smoke, whilst above her left hand was a ball of magic that was pure white with a bright blue; they each looked similar, but each with their own colour suggesting two different types of magic.

"This is the magic of the demon dragon" Daire said, lifting up the black and red ball of magic and making to dance in the air separate to her hand, "And this is the magic of the Angel dragon" she did the same with the white and blue sphere, until they were dancing around each other in perfect synchronisation, despite them being the complete oxymoron they were.

Lucy had finally grown the courage to speak, though she had a lot of questions to ask her twin, she held back and asked one at a time, "How do you know Dragon slayer magic?..." She was curious, after all, the other slayers had all been abandoned by their parents when their dragons found them

Daire seemed to become depressed slightly at that point, and had stopped smiling at Gray's confused expression "Layla... Our mother... She died. The pressure of the magic growing within her had grown to be too much, and it killed her from the inside." Lucy looked similar to Daire, but she had been living as if her mother were dead for a long time before that

"Oh... Do you mind us asking more questions when we arrive? There's a lot of people who could hear something to use against us..." Daire shook her head and smiled at Lucy's question, indicating she was fine with it. Meanwhile, the cogs in Gray's head were turning as he thought about this mysterious girl, and the fact that Lucy had a twin was baffling him beyond his own belief.

The three of them stayed silent for the rest of the journey: Lucy falling asleep on Gray's shoulder, Gray resisting the urge to strip after being, technically, left alone with an unknown mage , and Daire spent the whole time watching the other two.

When they arrived, Gray nudged Lucy awake who smiled in thanks and led the three of them off of the train, not really worried who saw them due to the time being 1:34 in the morning. Daire followed them to a small inconspicuous inn at the centre of the town where both Gray and Lucy gave false names.

Lucy fell on her assigned bed and sighed, before sitting up and looking at Daire "do you feel up for questions now?" She knew that Virgo had not long ago, popped out and set up a sound barrier for them

Daire shuffled slightly before sitting down to answer the questions, " yeah, I guess nows a good a time as any. So, what do you want to ask?" She pulled her legs into a crossed position and watched as Gray threw his shirt off and leant against the wall.

Gray was the first to speak up, "How are you able to hold two types of dragon magic? The people we've met have only been able to have one and incorporate others only occasionally, yet it leaves them immobile and without energy for days so... I want to know"

Daire smiled at the question, knowing it would be brought up sooner or later. "The dragons who taught me were mates. Meaning that they shared each other's magic and therefore if I learnt one I had no option but to learn the other, seeing as though it's the dragons that give us our magic" she quieted an eyebrow as a query as to if that made sense to him.

Lucy looked contemplative, "That makes sense. I read a book a while ago about dragons and it said that when they mated, they share everything about one another, so the fact they share magic isn't all that surprising to me." She thought back to when her and her twin sister were together on the Heartfilia Konzern, and recalled Daire practising celestial magic with her and their mother. "What happened to your celestial magic?..." Lucy asked warily

Daire then grinned, /much like Natsu used to/ Lucy thought before shutting that thought completely from her mind so that Gray didn't see what that name would do to her life. "Well me and you are twins, so our magic is linked. In other words, I can do celestial magic because it's your magic, and I can teach you dragon slaying magic, because that's my magic" Daire kept grinning as Lucy's facial expression morphed into one of shock and then into a mild version of excitement.

"So that's why you still look the same age as me! I was confused because you would be seven years older than me, when we got trapped on Tenrou island. So if our magic is connected in that way... What else is connected?..." Lucy trailed off trying to think how else they could be similar

Daire's grin turned to a sad smile as she looked at Lucy and Gray, "Well... When you get injured I can feel it, and it gives a weakening effect on whatever became injured..." She rubbed her wrist, in the exact place Lucy had cut herself time and time again. "And when you die... I'll die too"

Lucy saw Daire rubbing her wrist and immediately thought of her recent attempt to escape from her fate, now feeling guilty that she could have caused the death of her own sister. Unconsciously, she began rubbing the same wrist, the one that had recently been healed and the same one that Daire was now rubbing.

Gray frowned at the new information. He didn't know what to make of it, or the obvious connection between the two. He had come to terms with himself loving Lucy after what had happened, but the sudden appearance of Daire had him hesitant. He mentally cursed himself before turning to Daire.

"Then... What about emotions? If you two feel the same physically, what about mentally?" Gray asked this cautiously so as to avoid suspicion, but Daire's smirk told him he knew exactly hey he'd asked. He spared a glance at. Lucy, seeing her think about it but not fully understanding why he had asked

"Well we don't feel the same emotion. More that we get an impression of what the other is feeling. Take right now for example, if I focus I can tell how Lucy's feeling" she squints at Lucy as if showing concentration, "right now she's intrigued yet confused and a little hurt, I'm guessing, from having memories suppressed."

Gray looked at Lucy for confirmation on what she had said. "She's right. That's exactly how I was feeling just a moment ago. Impressive..." Lucy stifled a yawn when she had finished her sentence. Seeing this Gray offered to get off of the bed. She accepted it with a smile and fell asleep swiftly, clutching a pillow gently. He couldn't help but look down at her sleeping form worriedly, not knowing if she would have a nightmare after her ordeal.

Daire folded her arms and sat back on her bed, "she's peaceful. Stop worrying about her." When Gray looked at her slightly shocked she had already changed her focus, which was now wandering to the balcony window. "We'll be at the new guild soon. When we get there, I'll help you out. I already heard what you were going to do, but I think having me around will make it easier to take Lucy's mind off of what happened."

Gray watched her carefully, still not trusting her enough to sleep whilst she was there. "I hope there's no funny business going on here. I won't have Lucy broken again. Seeing it once was more than I ever want to see it..." He looked down again, a frown forming on his forehead.

Daire only chuckled slightly before her response. "Don't worry lover boy. I'm not going to get in the way of you trying to get her attention" Gray froze at having been caught and looked up to Daire.

"Am I that obvious?.." He said it quietly, his bangs covering his eyes and a small tick mark appeared at the taunting name. She only replied by nodding and diverting her attention back out the window. "Don't tell her. When she gets over... Whatever happened to her... Ill think about what I feel for her. Right now I just want to avenge her..." Gray looked up with a fire burning in his eyes and looked directly into Daire's eyes, shocking her from the intensity. "And I hope, that you'll help me."

Daire grinned at this and looked over at her sleeping twin. "Not to worry. I'll beat them to a pulp before you get there frosty. No one, I mean no one, messes with a Heartfilia"


	5. Chapter 5

GrayLu chappie 5

Ice can heal a broken heart

**A/N: I know I've been MIA for about a year now and I have to apologise, I've been swarmed with college, and work. Hopefully I might finally be able to update this story that I've left you all hanging with for so long 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or the characters, that right remains solely with Hiro Mashima

_Daire grinned at this and looked over at her sleeping twin. "Not to worry. I'll beat them to a pulp before you get there frosty. No one, I mean no one, messes with a Heartfilia"_

Daire's POV

The stripper looked a little happier having heard my proclamation of vengeance against Lucy's rapist. Sure, he didn't know exactly why she tried to kill herself, but much like I had told Gray, I felt every second of it. The pain, the anguish, but more importantly the burning. Fire magic was one that left scars both on Lucy and me, despite me usually only being able to register the pain.

However, I wouldn't tell Gray this just yet. We have to let Lucy recover before I start dropping hints, in case he drops everything in a blind rage to go after the one who did this in the first place. I looked over to my twin, to see her scrunching up her nose in annoyance, in her sleep. It was something I had been doing, a habit I picked up from the dragons that raised me once our mother died. It would seem that my magic has already started leaking into her now that the barrier was removed.

I checked the time and lay down, turning the lights off so the others could sleep a little more comfortably. As I lay there, I recalled the words mother told me as she was dying. That Lucy would need me, more than anyone realised. I had researched this during the time Lucy and the other core members of Fairy Tail were trapped on Tenroujima. Eventually I found out exactly what she meant. It wasn't good...

This was my last thought as I drifted to sleep.

Lucy POV

'It's dark. Everything is dark. There is no light. Why struggle if you know it will only end the same?' it was a taunting voice, calling out to my deepest fears in the blackness surrounding me. It sounded a lot like the sneering voice Natsu used when he... Tears pricked at my eyes and I start to hyperventilate as the memories tries crawling back. 'The dark isn't so bad. You wouldn't hurt any more. It would all be over' there! I follow the direction I heard the voice come from. It started to get brighter, but as I got closer to it, the more it hurt.

I paused and peered into the light, expecting something better to be there, with the obvious association of white as innocence and good. Instead, all I saw were the bloodied corpses of my former nakama, with Natsu being the one stood smirking besides the pile...

I shot up in bed, shivering from this newest adaption of the nightmare. I couldn't hear anything, due to the buzzing in my ears from the terror filled adrenaline, but I could see and feel two presences. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and realised that it was Daire and Gray, looking panicked. I blinked a few times and looked around the room as my senses came back from high alert. It was morning.

I felt something touch my cheek and when I focus back on the two people there, Gray was wiping a tear away, that had escaped my eyes. "Lucy, are you okay?" Gray queried calmly, and yet, he still had the panicked look plastered on his face.

"I'm... Fine. Just a nightmare. Why do two look so worried" I frown in an attempt to keep my fear and sadness to myself. However, Daire and Gray just look at each other before looking back at me.

"You were floating above your bed, and you were releasing celestial magic at random, but none of your keys responded... Your magic went out of control. Like it was being kicked out..." Gray was struggling for words to describe exactly what had happened however this vague explanation was enough for Daire to understand.

"We have to get you started on the dragon magic. NOW..." She said this as she was grabbing clothes for the both of them to wear "Lucy, since you were planning on changing your appearance anyway, and since were twins, it might be a good idea if we looked more alike. No one would expect it, especially your old guild."

I considered this for a moment, thinking that this wasn't that bad of an idea. Like she said, we are genetically twins after all.

I nodded and went to grab my keys, but Daire got to them first, "no celestial magic today. We have to focus on the new magic... But do I have permission to summon Cancer for the changes, so that you're saving your magic?" I sigh in defeat, somehow subconsciously knowing she was right, so I told her to go ahead. She smiled and summoned him, explaining the situation as briefly as possible.

Cancer agreed and within the hour, I looked exactly like Daire, but without piercings. It was a little uncanny seeing myself like that, but it suited the situation I had dragged everyone into... I shook my head, erasing those thoughts in an attempt to stay positive. I wouldn't think of the terrible events that had happened. I would focus on learning this new magic.

Daire led me outside whilst Cancer worked on altering Gray's appearance. Though it was going to be hard for him to blend, what with his infamous stripping habits and distinctive ice make magic. I took a deep breath and started focusing. The sooner I could learn this magic, the sooner I could be stronger.

"Ok. So dragon slaying magic is way harder than celestial magic. Even I find it like that after so long. The basics of it are the only things were going to cover today." I nodded and didn't interrupt, though I was sceptical about the time limit I had to learn this new form of magic. After all, I have to go from a holder-type, to a caster-type in a short amount of time. "Demon and angelic dragon slaying magic is much different to,say the iron and air dragon slaying magic." I winced at the mention of Gajeel and Wendy, but Daire was determined to get the point through.

"We can't exactly eat our elements as well as them. Instead, we have to eat pure magic. For example, if Gray started an ice make spell, you can interrupt it by eating his magic, before or even during and after the casting of a spell. In general, good types of magic like Gray's fuels the angelic dragon slaying magic. Whereas to get demon slaying magic, you would have to eat magic that resembles the darkness of the person. Minerva's magic for example. Because her existence is filled with hatred, her magic would be like a steroid for the demon side."

I'm shocked to hear that I can eat _any_ magic. It's almost impossible to run out of energy that way. I had to learn how to do it first though. "So... How exactly does one eat magic?..." Daire had a mischievous glint in her eye from this question, though I couldn't fathom why until she told me the reason.

"You have to think of only the person you're eating the magic from. Oh, and it's hard to stop. And seeing as though we only have Gray, you had better hope you have the restraint not to drain him of his magic. After all, it would kill him." I blanched at her words, not sure if I wanted to do this anymore.

"Um... Daire, I don't think I want to do this anymore..." She threw a ball of demon energy and I narrowly dodge, using the gymnastics my father forced me to learn to my advantage. "What the actual hell!" I yelled at her.

"This isn't a joke Lucy" she had gotten deathly serious "either you learn to control this magic quickly, or a lot more people than just Gray will die."

**A/N: so. I know it's been well over a year since I updated I'm soooooo sorry! I had GCSE's and now I have A-levels, and even though this is a really short chapter compared to what I intend to write in the future, I am trying to get back into the swing of writing, because my English tutor says it will be good practise for the re-creative writing exam . **

**All I ask is that you be patient with me. **

**And for anyone who is still with me from the beginning, you are truly amazing. Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

GrayLu chappie 6

Ice can heal a broken heart

**A/N: back so soon? I couldn't be happier!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.**

_"This isn't a joke Lucy" she had gotten deathly serious "either you learn to control this magic quickly, or a lot more people than just Gray will die_."

Lucy's POV.

She has to be kidding. "I'm not risking Gray's life just for this. It's ridiculous. I'd rather not learn the damn magic if that's the case." I glared at Daire and she got a Mira aura... Only it seemed scarier somehow.

"We have to start for a reason. Remember I said there's TWO dragon magics. The Angel side is fine. You don't need anything to control it other than the pure kindness in your heart... But the demon side" Daire looked away, almost in shame, as she said this, "Likes to mess with our heads. If you don't learn to control it or neglect its power for even a millisecond, it will take you over and turn you dark."

I frowned at the information but gave a resigned sigh. I know she knows more about this that she's not telling me, but I don't have the heart to ask with the look on her face. That, and a feeling of discomfort coming through the bond that I had recently started to notice. "Fine. But I'm not using Gray. You say I have to train the demon side, find a bad guy."

She looked at me sympathetically again. "I intend to use Gray's malevolent feelings towards your... Well you know who..." I growled in annoyance. Of course my twin would be smart enough to do that. Goddamit. I clenched my fists before releasing them in an attempt to calm down.

"One condition. You knock me out if I don't stop. No matter how much it hurts you when it hurts me. If he dies, then all of Fairy Tail will hunt you down. And whilst they may not be able to hurt, or kill you, they will bring you suffering. Understood?" I used the most sickly sweet voice I could, knowing that Daire could sense the inner rage. She nodded grimacing, before heading off to tell Gray the plan a little quicker than I expected.

Gray's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror again, not used to my Silver hair and lilac eyes before noticing I'd lost my shirt again. I sighed and picked it up, wondering if the magic store down the street could provide me with an enchantment that would prevent my stripping habit from acting up.

As I was engrossed in my thoughts, Daire handed me my shirt that I had thrown off again. I pushed my hand through my hair in exasperation before looking up to her. "Lucy needs your help with this part of the training..." I could sense that there was something that she wasn't telling me so I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at her. Visibly flinching she replied, "It could kill you... If it's done wrong..."

I roll my eyes at the distrust of her own twin. "Wherever we are, we still hold a piece of faith in our hearts. I have faith in Lucy, you should too" and with that I brushed past her and head out into the forest that was close to the hotel we were staying at. "Lucy?" I called out, unsure of where she was, when I heard her curse and stumble backwards over a branch.

I reached out and caught her before she could fall, however Daire decided to intervene by tripping me backwards, causing Lucy to sprawling on top of me in an awkward and painful position. I groaned and rolled her off to the side before standing, back turned to her, holding my Crown Jewels. "You'll pay for that Daire..." I winced at the small crack in my voice as I said this, whilst Daire just sat on a stump laughing

I took a deep breath and turned back around, ready to start whatever Daire deemed as a life threatening situation for myself. "What do I have to do?" She grinned and walked up to me so that her face was right in front of mine.

"You, mr. stripper..." She glanced down at my bared chest. _DAMMIT when did that happen..._ I sighed and pulled my shirt back on. "You're going to start releasing magic, thinking about what you're going to do to Lucy's rapist when you find out who it is."

_Rapist...rapist...rapist.. _That one word echoing in my head caused my vision to go red I hadn't known what had happened to her, but now that I did I was furious. The fact that it was a guild member made it worse.

Somewhere in the background of the ringing in my head caused by the rage I was feeling, I heard Daire shout something to Lucy. I said three simple words. Unable to hear them myself, but sure Lucy could. "I trust you." That's when I felt a pull at my own magic resources. I resisted it at first but it became painful if I did. As soon as it had started it stopped, and I fell to the floor panting a little at the effort it took to keep me knelt up "The hell was that!?" I shouted at Daire, before panting more.

She rolled her eyes and pressed a hand to my shoulder, and I could feel my magic replenishing slightly, as well as positive happy emotions flooding my mind. Daire winked and mouthed 'Angel magic' before going over to Lucy.

I simply sat down on the makeshift stool Daire had vacated and watched a little absentmindedly as Daire started teaching Lucy about her new magic. As I was watching her, a stray thought caught on, and I started to follow it more. If Lucy has new magic... And a new look no one would recognise her, but whilst I had a different appearance, my magic was well known throughout the whole of Fiore, and possibly even Enca with the amount of times I've been in Weekly Sorcerer.

Almost as if sensing my thoughts, Daire left Lucy to practice controlling the demon magic she acquired. "Now then lover boy, what to do with you..." She looked me up and down before clicking her fingers and pulling out a communications lacrima.

"Yup. Sorry to bother you cuz, but I need your particular expertise with this one... No... Shut up and get your ass over here or I'm telling Alicia about you expedition last week" she rolled her eyes as I stared at her confused.

She shut of the lacrima and turned to face me, "You're an alchemical Mage, making things from ice. My cousin has a similar ability. Whilst you were zoned out I gave you two new names. You're going to be Silver Argmentum the Metal make Mage. And Lucy is now Lux Corda Draconis. I'm Daire Diaboli Draconis." She didn't give me any time to react before heading back to Lucy.

_Silver and Lux_... I liked the names.

Lucy's POV

Daire was right about dragon slayer magic being completely different from celestial magic. I had gotten so used to directing magic into an object as a holder Mage, but this was the complete opposite. I was supposed to be using iron fist of the demon dragon, but instead of encasing my fist in the black and red magic, it kept escaping out in small bursts.

I started to get frustrated with myself for not being able to get a single move down, and kicked a branch away from me in anger. That seemed to be new as well. Instead of my usual calm and thoughtful demeanour, I just wanted to start a fight. I then wondered if all dragon slayers were this hotheaded.

I tried to copy the move Daire showed me agin, only to growl in frustration at my failed attempt before closing my eyes and lashing out with any magic I could find, not realising just what magic I was using. When I opened my eyes again the forest looked sick. The leaves were a putrid yellow colour and the trees themselves had turned black.

**A/N: don't forget to leave a review! I'm glad I could finally get back into the swing of posting 3**


End file.
